Choose Ten Duelists: Arc-V
by elfqueen13
Summary: Presenting a Choose Ten Characters Housemates fic - Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V style! Reira being cute! Yuya and Yugo being goofballs! Shun being a bird! And much, much more. . . Well, six more to be precise. Plus cameos! Please favourite, follow, and/or review!
1. Intro & Info

AN: So, yeah. I've jumped on the bandwagon, bringing you a Choose Ten Characters Housemates story/mini-fic series/thing! So one little note: the prompts (not all of which I'll be writing) come in a numbered list, but having pre-written all of them, I'll be rearranging the order a bit so they flow better as a story.

Here is a profile for the OC I am using to represent myself:

Name: Chika 千佳, 智佳, 千花, 智花, 散花 (F) Japanese  
From Japanese 千 (chi) meaning "thousand", 智 (chi) meaning "wisdom, intellect" or 散 (chi) meaning "scatter" combined with 佳 (ka) meaning "good, beautiful" or 花 (ka) meaning "flower". Other kanji combinations are also possible.

Age: 17

Eyes: Hazel, other colours show

Hair: Black, wavy, knee-length

Height: half a head shorter than Shun

Dimensional Affiliation: XYZ

Deck: Alluring Avians (I made this archetype up myself for Yu-Gi-Oh! self-insert things since I actually run a Raidraptor deck IRL and we can't very well have two people using the same deck. You may see SOME cards from this made-up archetype)

And now, the character list! Drum roll, please. . . !

Shun Kurosaki

Yuzu Hiiragi

Ruri Kurosaki

Rin

Yuri

Reira Akaba

Yugo

Yuto

Serena

Yuya Sakaki


	2. Reira's Nightmare

**6 (Reira) enters your bedroom at night, saying he/she had a nightmare. What do you do?**

I turned over and snuggled deeper into the sheets, not sure what had pulled me from sleep's sweet embrace and unwilling to comply until I did know. After almost five minutes of tossing and turning, I finally gave up, slipped out of bed. . . and promptly walked into the wardrobe.

'God-Cards dammit Reiji! Why would you put that there?!'

Okay explanation time. The reason I was mentally cursing Reiji's sense of arrangement was because that's whose house I was at. He was away for business for a few days, and as the only one of Reira's favourite people available, Reiji had asked me to stay with him while he was gone.

Finally making it to the ensuite, I got a glass of water and went back to bed. A few minutes later, I finally found out what had woken me to begin with. My door creaked open and a small figure crept in.

"Chika?" whispered Reira.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I h-had a bad dream and c-can't sleep," he hiccupped, shuffling to the side of the bed, clutching his bear and trailing a blanket.

My heart melted. "Oh, it's okay. Come here," I said, holding my arms out to him. He rushed over and we snuggled together.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course."


	3. Yugo hosts a party

You're hosting a party with 3 (Ruri), 9 (Serena), and 7 (Yugo). What's going on?

"Chika! Chika! You've gotta help me!"

I sighed. "What is it, Yugo?"

"WeIl you see, Rin's birthday is coming up and I wanna do something really special for her, but I need your help! Ruri and Serena said they'll help and Yuzu said she'd distract Rin while we're setting up, but we don't know what we're actually gonna do and I know you're really good at this kind of stuff so pleeeeease?"

I couldn't help but laugh at his desperation and pleading expression. "Alright, I'll help you."

*I am a line break*

I stepped back and surveyed the room with satisfaction. Streamers had been strung from side to side of the ceiling, balloons in Rin's favourite colours had been filled with helium and tied in bunches around the room, and an especially comfy chair sat at the head of a large table, presents piled around it as everyone stood around.

"Yugo? Tell Yuzu to bring her in."


	4. Shun's Sunflower Seeds

1 (Shun) says 9 (Serena) stole his/her last (favorite food/drink). Reactions?

I was heading to the kitchen, wanting a snack. As I approached, I started hearing shouts of indignation and taunting replies.

"Dammit Serena, where are my sunflower seeds?!"

"Hm? How would I know?"

"I know you know because you just ate some!"

"You don't know they were yours."

"Yes I do, actually, because when I checked half an hour ago the only bag was mine!"

"Fine, fine. They were the last of yours, I emptied the bag."

"What?!" Shun cried. Seeing me enter, he turned to me and pointed an accusing finger at Serena. "She finished my sunflower seeds!"

"Yes, I know," I said dryly. "I could hear the pair of you from halfway across the house." Going to the snack cupboard and digging around a bit, I pulled out a box and offered it to Shun. "Turkish Delight?"

"But that's mine!" Serena protested.

"And the sunflower seeds were Shun's. Anyway, neither of you have much reason to be upset about your food being finished, since Sora, Yuya, and Yuzu went shopping. I told them to get more sunflower seeds and Turkish Delight."

"But-"

"Deal with it. I can still call and tell them not to get those."


	5. Ruri's Life Sucks Sometimes

4 (Rin) and 9 (Serena) are picking on 3 (Ruri). Why? What do you do? 

"Wow, really? You poor sucker."

"I know, that must completely and utterly stink."

"Really you guys, there's no need to rub it in. Anyway I'm sure he'll come around. He's not - oh, hi Chika!"

I responded to Ruri's greeting with a wave as I entered the living room. "Is everything okay? I thought I heard arguing."

"No, we're fine. We were just talking about how Ruri and Yuto can barely get away from Shun for some time alone."

"Well," I said, "I'm sure he'll eventually come around."

"That's what I said," Ruri agreed. "He's not completely unreasonable."


	6. Yugo is a Blabbermouth

**7 is spreading rumors about 2 and 10. What is it about?**

Yugo was walking down the hallway snickering to himself, well pleased by his accomplishments in spreading what he thought to be a pretty little rumour. He turned a corner and ran smack-dab into the subject of said rumor: Yuya and Yuzu.

"H-hey guys. What's up?" Yugo asked nervously, eyeing the displeased expressions on their faces.

"Nothing much," Yuzu said sweetly. "Just that we heard a rumour that you were spreading, apparently about us."

"From what we heard," Yuya continued, " you were saying that the other day when nobody could find us it was because we were on a date."

Yugo gulped. 'Goodbye world, it was nice knowing you. . .'

"We just wanted to let you know that you were right," they tossed over their shoulders they left.

Yugo blinked. "I was?!"


End file.
